notre nouveau départ
by Eilane
Summary: une nouvelle aventure de Jarod, située juste après la fin de la saison 2... romance Jarod - Miss Parker...


**Auteur** : Eilane

**Genre** : Romance / Drama

**Rating** : K

**Résumé** : Une nouvelle aventure de Jarod / Miss Parker

**Note de l'auteur** : Cette fanfic a été écrite après la fin de la saison 2...les révélations faites dans les épisodes des deux saisons suivantes et des deux téléfilms ne sont donc pas utilisées dans cette histoire.  
Ayant été écrit à la façon d'un script d'épisode, je la laisse d'un seul bloque sans la découper en chapitre ! Pensez à reviewer si vous aimez !

**Disclaimer** : les personnages utilisés dans cette fic ne sont pas à moi, seule l'histoire ci dessous m'appartient !

_

* * *

Sur un écran défilent les images en Noir et Blanc du meurtre d'une femme dans un bâtiment sombre et froid. Soudain on aperçoit un homme sans visage, entouré d'un cercle de feu. La scène s'enchaîne sur la photo, elle aussi en Noir et Blanc, d'une arme où est gravé ce même cercle de feu. Une voix mystérieuse répète continuellement, comme une incantation:  
-Il faut suivre le cercle, il faut suivre le cercle...  
La dernière image qui apparaît sur l'écran est celle de deux enfants: un garçon et une fille, qui récitent d'une seule voix la même comptine. _

**Washington DC, siège du FBI**  
La fumée de la cigarette encore allumée qu'elle avait posée sur le cendrier se répandait petit à petit dans le bureau. Dans cette atmosphère de brouillard, on distinguait de nombreux posters de "Star Wars" accrochés aux murs; au milieu de la pièce, une vieille table sur laquelle étaient posés plusieurs rapports où l'on pouvait lire, en grosses lettres rouges :"FBI", ainsi qu'une plaque poussiéreuse où était gravée l'inscription:"Jarod Ribbs". Accoudée à la table, elle observait ses coéquipiers, fouillant tous les recoins à l'affût du moindre indice. Elle lança soudain un regard interrogatif à un homme resté dans l'ombre: l'un de ses associés venait de lui glisser quelque chose. L'homme s'avança alors. Il portait une chemise brune et un petit veston gris clair, de la même couleur que ses cheveux. Son visage était déjà un peu ridé et marqué par des années difficiles; il affichait un léger sourire d'amusement. Il tenait dans sa main droite un distributeur de bonbons.  
-Il n'y a aucun doute, s'exclama-t-il, c'était bien lui.  
Il fit alors signe au reste du groupe de partir. Mais, avant de sortir, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil dans la pièce, et, tout en fixant la plaque où était inscrit le nom de Jarod, il dit, d'un air nostalgique:  
-Pardonne-moi pour tout ce que j'ai fait, Jarod. A bientôt, je l'espère.  
Il prit son béret qu'il avait suspendu au portemanteau derrière la porte et s'en alla.  
Arrivé dans la rue, il entendit, derrière lui, une voix féminine, sèche, froide et grinçante. -Alors Sydney, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?  
Mlle Parker allumait une nouvelle cigarette. Elle se tenait debout, droite et fixait Sydney qui s'était retourné.  
Ses cheveux longs et noirs étaient bercés par le vent, et son visage, d'une pâleur surprenante mais d'une beauté glaciale, laissait paraître une très nette impression d'énervement. Même dans les plus lointains souvenirs de Sydney, il n'y avait que quelques très rares occasions où il avait eu le loisir d'observer le sourire de son imperturbable collègue, et ce jour-là ne faisait pas exception à la règle: Toute joie de vivre semblait, depuis bien longtemps, s'être évanouie en elle ; elle était comme une âme à la dérive, se raccrochant aux valeurs du Centre pour ne pas couler, obsédée par son devoir envers cette organisation: retrouver le caméléon, mort ou vif, et par sa quête de vérité à propos de son passé.  
-Jarod était ici il y a quatre jours, c'est certain! De plus, cela recoupe les informations que l'on nous avait données ,répondit Sydney.  
-Et comme à son habitude, le "p'tit monstre" nous a laissé ce charmant cadeau !  
Mlle Parker montrait du doigt le distributeur que Sydney tenait serré dans sa main. Puis elle continua:  
-C'est du Jarod tout craché. Ce qui m'étonne pourtant, c'est qu'il n'ait rien laissé à propos de son père ou de ma mère, cette fois-ci.  
-Je suis tout de même persuadé que la fixation qu'il fait sur vos deux passés est loin d'être finie !  
-Pour moi non plus, elle ne l'est pas, et elle ne le sera pas tant que ma mère n'aura pas été vengée , répondit froidement la jeune femme.  
-En tout cas, puisque Jarod est parti depuis à peine quatre jours, il ne doit sûrement pas être bien loin, dit Sydney.  
-Mouais !...Votre "petit génie" a tout de même un sacré toupet, Sydney: un agent du FBI, rien que ça !  
Puis, après un moment d'hésitation, elle reprit la parole:  
-Rentrons ! Il n'est plus là, de toute façon !  
Ils continuèrent à discuter tout en se dirigeant vers l'un des hélicoptères privés que le Centre avait mis à leur disposition.

**Delaware, Dover, à l'extérieur, devant un vieil et grand immeuble**  
-Eh ben, M.Spencer, ce qu'on peut dire, c'est que vous êtes vite grimpé tout en haut de l'échelle, oh ça oui! Vous devez avoir des tas de connaissances pour qu'on vous choisisse pour un poste aussi important en même pas quatre jours !  
-Les meilleures , répondit M.Spencer avec un sourire.  
Le vieux balayeur, gesticulant, appuyé sur son balai poussiéreux, reprit la parole:  
-Un sacré piston, ça c'est sûr! Ça fait plus de trente années que je balaie dans ce bâtiment, et c'est la première fois que je vois ça, surtout que...  
Il s'arrêta un instant, scruta les alentours afin de vérifier qu'ils étaient bien seuls, puis se remit à parler, mais d'une voix beaucoup plus faible.  
-Surtout que, ce qui se passe ici, c'est très bizarre! Comme je vous l'ai dit, ça fait trente ans que je travaille ici et j'ai eu beau laisser traîner mes oreilles par-ci par-là, impossible de savoir ce qu'Ils font là dedans. C'est plus gardé qu'la Nasa et l' Pentagone réunis, ou un truc comme ça. Vous, vous avez pas l'air comme eux! C'est pour ça que j'vous dis tout ça, si vous aviez été l'un d'entre eux, j'préfère pas imaginer ce qu'y m'arriverai...  
-Mais je vais devenir l'un d'entre érons simplement que je n'ai rien entendu !  
-Une dernière chose, M.Spencer, ça va vous paraître indiscret, mais, j'voudrai savoir, c'est comment votre prénom ?  
-Jarod...Je m'appelle Jarod Spencer.  
En disant ces mots, le jeune homme avait arrêté de sourire. Il avait pris une attitude plus noire et plus menaçante.  
Le balayeur crut rêvé: M.Spencer était devenu un tout autre homme que celui avec qui il venait de discuter. Il avait totalement changé de caractère, tel un caméléon qui change de couleur pour se camoufler, en à peine quelques minutes.  
Le vieil homme, effrayé par cette étrange métamorphose, rentra à l'intérieur du bâtiment, en omettant de dire au revoir à Jarod.  
Ce dernier se retrouva alors seul. Il recula un peu, puis observa l'ancien immeuble. Il le compara avec la photo grisée d'une coupure de presse qu'il avait collée sur son précieux cahier rouge. Il lit alors, intérieurement, quelques lignes de l'article, provenant du morceau de journal:  
" Trois enfants enlevés à leurs parents...Un enfant seulement a été retrouvé, il est incapable de dire où il était...Deux suspects arrêtés dans un vieil immeuble de Dover ...Le procès est reporté, puis déplacé à Blue Cove pour des raisons inconnues du public...Les deux suspects plaident la folie...La thèse de la folie est confirmée par leur psychiatre, le Dr Parker...Les deux hommes sont acquités ...Les enfants n'ont toujours pas été retrouvés...Des familles en deuil... "  
Puis Jarod tourna la page. Sur la suivante se trouvait une autre coupure de journal, provenant, celle-ci, de la "Blue Cove Gazette". Aucune photo n'apparaissait sur cette page, et le nom de l'auteur, lui aussi, était absent. On pouvait lire entre autre:  
" Découverte du corps d'un enfant dans la baie de Blue Cove...L'enquête est stoppée sans aucune explication...Des activités suspectes dans une grande et mystérieuse firme de Blue Cove..."  
Jarod referma son cahier. Il resta pensif.  
-Cela ne peut être que le Centre, Ils recommencent donc le projet "caméléon" ! Les deux enfants qui ont été retrouvés ne devaient pas avoir le patrimoine génétique nécessaire, mais il en reste Un, se dit-il à lui-même.  
Il regarda encore une fois l'immeuble et s'exclama à haute voix:  
-Cette fois, nous y sommes !  
Il sortit de sa poche un distributeur de bonbons et en avala quelques-uns.

**Générique :  
Il existe des êtres doués d'intelligence supra normale, des génies qui possèdent, entre autre, la faculté d'assumer n'importe quelle identité.  
En 1963, les chercheurs d'une entreprise appelée " le Centre " ont mis en isolement un de ces êtres, un jeune garçon nommé Jarod, et exploitèrent son génie pour des recherches secrètes.  
Mais un jour, le caméléon leur échappa...**

**Delaware, Blue Cove, le Centre  
**M.Parker, caché par une montagne de dossiers, s'était plongé sur une feuille de mystérieux résultats. Il lisait attentivement les chiffres notés sur le bout de papier, passant de temps à autre l'une de ses mains sur sa moustache grise. Par moment, ses gros sourcils se fronçaient, puis, l'instant d'après, son air hargneux disparaissait totalement, et à la place s'installait sur son visage une impression d'entière satisfaction. Cela faisait de nombreuses années qu'il occupait l'un des hauts postes du Centre et il paraissait de plus en plus las d'assumer cette tâche; de plus, le fait que personne n'ait réussi, jusque-là, à capturer Jarod le confortait encore dans cette lassitude.  
Soudain, dans un grand fracas, les portes de son bureau s'ouvrirent en claquant et Mlle Parker entra. Elle jeta le distributeur de bonbons sur la table.  
-Manqué , dit-elle d'une voix furieuse. Jarod finit toujours par me filer entre les pattes! Il a le don pour me pourrir la vie !  
M.Parker se leva. Il restait debout sans bouger, il observait sa fille.  
Mlle Parker portait, ce jour-là, l'une de ces petites jupes courtes qu'elle avait l'habitude d'exhiber au Centre, ainsi qu'une charmante paire de talons aiguilles noire.  
Mais l'attention de son père s'arrêta sur la chemise "bleu-roi" qu'elle avait revêtue.  
-Elle appartenait à ta mère! Là-dedans, tu lui ressembles tellement...  
M.Parker se rassit alors, sa fille s'agenouilla face à lui. Il la contempla quelques instants: son visage ovale, son petit nez droit, sa fine bouche, ses yeux bleus pâles, tout chez elle lui rappelait Catherine Parker, sa femme, morte alors que Mlle Parker n'était encore qu'une enfant ; elle avait été retrouvée allongée, sans vie, dans un ascenseur du Centre, sous le regard médusé de sa fille. A cette époque, on avait conclu à un suicide, mais Mlle Parker le savait maintenant, sa mère avait été assassinée et le père de Jarod en était le responsable.  
M.Parker rassembla ses esprits et prit un air sérieux.  
-Trésor, je n'ai pas le temps, je suis en plein travail et le Triumvirat est très exigeant ces derniers temps: je n'ai plus une minute à moi. Je ne peux vraiment pas m'offrir le loisir de discuter avec toi. Va donc parler de Jarod à ton frère !  
Mlle Parker sortit du bureau de son père, encore plus énervée et agacée qu'à son arrivée.  
Elle emprunta plusieurs portes, deux ou trois couloirs, un escalier, et enfin, ouvrit la porte électronique qui donnait sur les quartiers attribués à Sydney au début du projet "caméléon", il y avait de cela près de trente ans.  
C'était entre ces même murs qu'elle avait fait la connaissance de Jarod, alors tous les deux âgés d'environ dix ans. Elle songea à leur ancienne amitié, grandement compromise depuis que Jarod avait accompli l'exploit de s'enfuir du Centre.  
Un étrange bruit retentit. Mlle Parker, prise de panique, dégaina et pointa son arme dans la direction du bruit. Un jeune homme aux cheveux roux sortit de l'ombre, levant haut les bras. Il avançait vers elle, lentement, tout en tremblant.  
-Angelo! s'exclama-t-elle,énervée,alors qu'elle baissait sa garde.  
Sydney et M.Broots suivaient Angelo.  
Sydney s'adressa à la jeune femme, tout en regardant sa montre:  
-Nous ne vous attendions plus, Mlle Parker !  
-Je devais m'entretenir avec "Papa chéri" !... "Hannibal Lecter" n'est pas là? Du nouveau sur Jarod?  
-M.Lyle est parti, répondit M.Broots de sa voix timide.  
Mais Mlle Parker rétorqua:  
-Broots, je n'vous ai pas sonné !...Sydney ?  
-Votre frère est dans la tour, avec le Triumvirat... ;quant à Jarod, pour répondre à votre seconde question, il semble s'être une fois de plus évaporé dans la nature.  
Mlle Parker poussa un soupir de défaite, puis elle dit à Sydney, d'un ton accusateur:  
-Avouez Syd: cela vous fait plaisir? Votre protégé est toujours en liberté!  
Elle sortit un paquet de cigarettes quasiment vide, en prit une et l'alluma.  
-Il n'est pas loin Sydney, je le sens, chuchota-t-elle alors.  
Sydney, stupéfait, ne répondit pas. Dehors, la nuit tombait, recouvrant les bâtiments du Centre, froids comme la roche.

**Delaware, Dover, 9h00 P.M., devant l'immeuble**  
Jarod, vêtu d'un costume sombre, ainsi que d'une cravate, les yeux cachés par une paire de lunettes noire digne d'un agent secret, se présenta au bâtiment administratif où il allait prendre la place d'un important P.D.G.  
Quelques instants plus tard, il se retrouva dans son nouveau bureau, situé au dernier étage.  
Il posa alors sur une table une grosse mallette grise métallique, ainsi qu'un petit téléphone cellulaire noir.  
Il prit le téléphone et composa un numéro.  
-C'est Jarod. J'y suis, tout s'est passé comme prévu. Maintenant, j'ai besoin de vous.  
Une jeune secrétaire entra. Jarod raccrocha subitement, à son arrivée.  
-Un peu de café, M.Spencer ?  
-Avec plaisir, répondit Jarod.  
La secrétaire alla chercher une cafetière, ainsi qu'une tasse.Elle posa la tasse sur le bureau et versa le café dedans.  
-Du sucre, monsieur ?  
-Non,merci. J'aimerais être seul à présent.  
La femme acquiesça et sortit en prenant bien soin de refermer la porte derrière elle.  
Alors seulement, Jarod quitta ses lunettes. Il ouvrit la mallette. C'était un ordinateur portable qu'il avait volé au Centre lors de son départ.  
A côté du clavier se trouvaient de nombreux mini-disques: ils correspondaient à chaque instant de sa détention au Centre, où il avait continuellement vécu devant les caméras de surveillance.  
Il prit un disque sur lequel était inscrit: Jarod, 18 Octobre 1969. Il l'inséra dans le CD ROM, mit en marche l'ordinateur, et regarda l'écran:  
La séquence était en Noir et Blanc. Jarod, alors enfant, restait assis à une table; il jouait avec une maquette de squelette humain. Une porte s'ouvrait et une Mlle Parker âgée d'une dizaine d'années entrait. Elle allait s'asseoir à côté du garçon. Soudain, alors qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés l'un de l'autre, Mlle Parker disait à Jarod:  
-Tu sais, au même âge, les filles sont toujours plus mûres que les garçons.  
Elle posait alors ses lèvres sur les siennes.  
Jarod éteint l'ordinateur. Il se laissa tomber dans le grand fauteuil noir qui trônait au centre de la pièce.  
Il resta un instant les yeux dans le vide, songeur.  
Il pensait à son amie d'enfance, Mlle Parker, regrettant amèrement le fossé que leur imposait la situation: lui en cavale, prêt à tout pour ne pas retourner au Centre et elle, à sa poursuite, allant jusqu'à tenter de lui tirer dessus pour le ramener à la "maison".  
En réalité, elle n'avait jamais tiré et Jarod était persuadé que jamais elle ne le ferait.  
-Un jour, nous aurons enfin les réponses à toutes nos questions, ma très chère Mlle  
Parker...Je te le promets.

**Delaware, Blue Cove, Le Centre**  
-Alors, Dr Freud, quoi de neuf avec le "débile" , demanda Mlle Parker en désignant  
Angelo.  
-Une recherche demande du temps, Mlle Parker! Angelo doit utiliser ses pouvoirs  
paranormaux dans le calme.  
-Je déteste attendre, Sydney, répondit la jeune femme.  
Elle se plaça devant Angelo et commença à l'assaillir de questions à propos de Jarod.  
Sydney s'intercala entre eux et s'adressa à sa collègue.  
-Parker! De la patience et un peu de temps, c'est tout ce que je vous demande.  
M.Broots entra dans la pièce. Il marchait rapidement tout en regardant constamment derrière et autour de lui. Il tenait dans sa main droite un grand classeur rouge.  
-Tiens! Voilà "Simplet"!  
M.Broots s'arrêta devant la glaciale Mlle Parker et lui tendit la pochette.  
-Encore un "Dossier Rouge",s'exclama-t-elle.  
-Je crois que cela pourrait vous intéresser. Je l'ai trouvé sur le bureau de votre père.  
-Ma parole, Broots, vous avez élu domicile dans son placard ?  
Mlle Parker lui arracha le dossier des mains et l'ouvrit, puis elle releva les yeux et le regarda d'un air interrogatif.  
Sydney, intrigué, s'approcha d'elle et prit la parole:  
-D'après Jarod, il n'y avait que huit dossiers, huit éventuels caméléons, dont lui-  
même, son frère Kyle, Angelo, l'infâme M.Lyle, vous-même Mlle Parker et trois  
autres, n'est-ce pas ?  
-C'est ce que Jarod a dit.  
Mlle Parker fixait toujours M.Broots.  
-Alors qu'est-ce que c'est, demanda Sydney.  
Après un instant de réflexion, elle répondit, les yeux dans le vide:  
-Un neuvième dossier. Il est différent des autres !  
La jeune femme posa le classeur sur la table où était installé Angelo ; elle s'apprêtait à partir quand elle l'entendit répéter à de nombreuses reprises:  
-Conception, conception, conception...  
Mlle Parker, Sydney et M.Broots tentèrent de lui soutirer des informations mais en vain.  
Le soir, Angelo s'installa devant l'ordinateur de M.Broots. Il avait discrètement subtilisé le dossier rouge et le scanait tout en répétant dans un sanglot  
-Ils ont créé un caméléon pur ...  
Il tapa quelques mots sur le clavier, demanda la connexion au réseau et lança son message,inscrivant le mot de passe: "refuge"

**Delaware, Dover, a l'hotel ou sejourne Jarod**  
Jarod ouvrit la boîte à messages de son portable et récupéra le E-Mail. Il jouait avec la petite figurine jumelle du M.Patate qu'il avait offert à Mlle Parker.

**Le lendemain matin,a cote de Dover**  
La sonnerie stridente du réveil résonna dans la tête de Jarod. Il ouvrit les yeux, se leva rapidement de son lit, s'habilla hâtivement, prit sa mallette et sortit de la chambre d'hôtel où il séjournait, à une allure relativement rapide.  
Il s'arrêta devant un abri-bus. Le panneau indiquait "Dover, Centre-Ville Est ". Il s'assit sur un banc en bois noir installé à côté de cette pancarte et attendit.  
Quelques secondes plus tard, un jeune garçon s'installa à côté de lui. Il tenait dans ses mains des fils à scoubidou qu'il tressait afin d'en faire un porte-clés.  
-Qu'est ce que c'est, demanda Jarod, très curieux.  
-Ben, c'est un scoubidou !  
L'enfant avait répondu sèchement, pensant que son voisin ne pouvait être qu'un ignare puisqu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était un scoubidou.  
-Comment tu fais ça...et à quoi ça sert ?  
-Eh ben...vous faites comme ça, puis comme ça, et voilà. Vous répétez ça plusieurs  
fois à la suite et vous fabriquez un joli porte-clés, ou un grigri...après, c'est vous qui  
voyez. Tenez, essayez.  
L'enfant, fier de la démonstration qu'il venait d'accomplir, observait l'homme.  
-Vous vous en sortez très bien !  
-C'est super , s'exclama Jarod.  
Le bus arriva et Jarod se leva ; il tendit le scoubidou au garçon, tout en disant:  
-C'est mon bus ! Je dois y aller ! Je te le rends.  
Mais l'enfant rétorqua:  
-Gardez-le ! J'vous l'offre M'sieur. J'en ai plein d'autres, de toute façon.  
Jarod le remercia et monta dans le bus qui l'emmenait à son travail. Durant le trajet, il continua à tresser les fils multicolores tout en regardant, de temps à autre, le paysage, tel un enfant qu'un rien émerveille.

**Delaware, Blue Cove, le Centre**  
M.Broots se tenait debout, un gobelet de café dans la main, au milieu du bureau de Sydney, avec qui il discutait.  
-Je vous jure que je l'ai vu, Sydney, je n'ai pas pu me tromper.  
-Si vous dites vrai, M.Broots, nous devons nous attendre au pire !  
-Misère ! Mlle Parker ne va sûrement pas apprécier cette nouvelle.  
-Il y en a d'autres qu'elle ne va pas apprécier, rétorqua Sydney.  
-Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ?  
Sydney, qui, jusque-là, était resté assis dans son vieux fauteuil de cuir noir, se leva.  
-Des choses changent ici. Des fantômes resurgissent, certains proviennent du passé, et d'autres de l'avenir.  
M.Broots but une gorgée de café tout en réfléchissant aux paroles incompréhensibles de Sydney.  
Le bruit sonore et strident des talons de Mlle Parker se fit entendre. Elle entra dans la pièce, et s'arrêta net, surprise par l'air sérieux des deux hommes.  
-Alors messieurs, encore en train ?  
M.Broots, maladroitement, fit tomber son gobelet, au son de la voix froide et accusatrice de sa collègue.  
-Broots, s'exclama-t-elle d'un air moqueur, retournez donc jouer avec vos ...poupées Barbie !  
-Je m'excuse, je ne voulais pas...  
-La ferme, Broots !  
Mlle Parker se tourna vers Sydney, tout en tentant de masquer son agacement.  
-Syd, mon père veut vous voir dans son bureau. Il m'a dit de préciser que c'était urgent.  
Elle avait particulièrement insisté sur chacun des mots de cette dernière phrase. Elle allait continuer quand Sydney l'interrompit.  
-Brigitte est ici, Mlle Parker, M.Broots l'a vue !  
La jeune femme resta un instant immobile, sans rien dire. Elle acquiesça finalement de la tête, puis s'adressa à M.Broots.  
Tout le sadisme qui imprégnait son cœur pouvait se lire dans ses yeux à cet instant.  
-Je vous conseille de nettoyer, Broots. Je ne voudrais surtout pas que l'on risque de confondre les taches de café avec celles de votre sang que l'on retrouvera par terre, à mon retour, si vous n'avez pas fait correctement le ménage ! Est-ce que votre tête de linotte a bien pigé ce que je viens de dire ?  
-Oui, Mlle Parker, répondit M.Broots, terrifié.  
Elle sortit de la pièce tout en soupirant d'énervement. M.Broots prit dans sa poche un mouchoir et s'empressa d'essuyer le sol. Il demanda à Sydney:  
-Comment arrivez-vous encore à la supporter, Sydney ? Ça fait plusieurs années, maintenant, que je la connais, et j'avoue que je commence à en avoir vraiment plus qu'assez !  
Puis il continua, presque à voix basse.  
-Même si...même si ça m'est déjà arrivé de nombreuses fois de rêver d'elle, dans des tenues peu correctes...enfin vous voyez, Sydney...  
-Bien que Mlle Parker ait un caractère un peu rude, elle est non seulement notre collègue, mais surtout notre amie, M.Broots. Je crois sincèrement qu'en réalité, elle est plus à plaindre qu'à blâmer: une mère assassinée, un jumeau psychopathe, un père qui se désintéresse copieusement d'elle et l'homme auquel elle tient le plus au monde bien décidé à ne jamais remettre les pieds au Centre.  
M.Broots regardait Sydney, les yeux écarquillés.  
-Alors vous croyez que Jarod et Mlle Parker...  
-Je pense que c'est évident, pas vous ?...C'est également pour cela que je crains que la découverte du meurtrier de Mme Parker comme étant le père de Jarod n'ait rien arrangé au caractère démoniaque de notre "on ne peut plus ambigu" Mlle Parker.  
-Brrrh, toutes ces histoires de familles, moi, ça m'fiche la trouille ! Si ça continue, on va finir par découvrir que M.Raines était le père de Jarod.  
-Est..., rétorqua Sydney.  
-Vous voulez dire que Raines...serait toujours en vie ?  
-Vous avez bien cru voir Brigitte, l'ancienne tueuse de M.Lyle, non ?  
-Si, mais...  
Il regardait Sydney d'un air dérouté.  
-Je ne suis sûr de rien, continua Sydney, mais je crois qu'il faut envisager la possibilité que Raines soit vivant. Comme le dit si bien notre chère Mlle Parker: "nous sommes au Centre, personne ne meurt jamais vraiment ici!"  
Il laissa échapper un léger sourire en disant ces derniers mots.  
-Nous avons pourtant assister aux obsèques de M.Raines; nous savons qu'il est mort à cause des complications des blessures dues à l'explosion du SL27.  
-Quand j'avais posé cette bombe, j'avais espéré qu'elle ne blesserait personne, mais qu'elle effacerait seulement à tout jamais les terribles méfaits du Centre. Mais nous avons tous payé bien cher mon erreur, dit Sydney à voix basse. Peut-être devrais-je fuir le Centre moi aussi , songea-t-il.  
Il consulta soudain sa montre et s'exclama:  
-Il faut que j'y aille, M.Parker doit m'attendre. Nous reprendrons cette discussion plus tard.  
Il sortit alors rapidement de son bureau et partit en direction de la Tour.

**Delaware, Dover, Dans un fast-food, quelques heures plus tard**  
Jarod était accoudé à l'une des tables blanches qui se trouvaient dans le restaurant "Flying Burger"; un hamburger fumant, accompagné d'une pleine assiette de frites était posé devant lui.  
Il observait les alentours, émerveillé par les décors du Fast-Food: des soucoupes volantes étaient accrochées au plafond ; un extraterrestre en plastique, de trois mètres, accueillait les clients à l'entrée; les chaises et les tables avaient la forme de lunes, de planètes ou encore de soleils.  
Soudain, Jarod stoppa sa contemplation, et se leva: il avait aperçu, dans le fond de la salle, un gigantesque Juke Box. Il s'en approcha, curieux. Un jeune garçon venait de choisir une chanson. Jarod s'adressa à lui:  
-Comment ça marche ?  
Le garçon lui fit alors une brève mais très efficace explication.  
Jarod, intrigué, sortit de sa poche une pièce de 50 cents, attendit la fin de la chanson précédente, introduisit son argent dans la fente du Juke Box et sélectionna une chanson intitulée "Sway".  
L'appareil se mit en marche et la voix sensuelle d'Anita Kelsey se fit entendre: c'était un air de jazz lent et romantique que Jarod avait entendu à la radio d'un grand magasin, quelques jours auparavant.  
Il retourna s'asseoir, avala deux ou trois frites, puis prit son téléphone portable. Il chiffra un numéro et attendit. Tout à coup, la voix froide et grave d'une jeune femme répondit de l'autre côté.  
-Mlle Parker! Heureux de t'entendre !  
-Pas autant que moi, Jarod! Quel temps fait-il, là où tu es? Oh! Mais peut-être la nuit est-elle déjà tombée ?  
Jarod se mit à rire.  
-Astucieux! Ça aurait pu marcher...il y a longtemps! Mais plus maintenant! Si je t'appelle, en fait, c'est pour te prévenir...  
-Me prévenir de quoi, Jarod ?  
-Ils vont recommencer...ils ont de nouveau enlever des enfants...  
-De quoi parles-tu ?  
-Du projet "Prodige"...tu devrais lire les nouvelles plus souvent! Le nouveau Caméléon s'appelle Samantha, et...  
-Jarod, j'ai la vague impression que quelqu'un fait "joujou" avec la ligne téléphonique ...je t'entends très mal.  
-Il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir à propos de Samantha...  
Il ne put finir sa phrase, il n'entendait plus qu'un étrange bruit de grésillement: la communication venait d'être brouillée.  
Il raccrocha son téléphone, se leva en sursaut, se précipita au comptoir où il posa l' argent de son repas, ainsi qu'un pourboire,et sortit rapidement du restaurant. C'était trop tard. Plusieurs tueurs du Centre l'attendaient, leurs armes braquées sur lui. Jarod, prit de panique, se mit à courir. Il s'engouffra dans une petite rue piétonne, espérant se fondre dans la foule,mais les hommes du Centre le poursuivaient toujours.  
Soudain, il aperçut un policier. Il hurla alors:  
-Ce sont des malfaiteurs, ils veulent me tuer !  
Le policier appela ses coéquipiers et ils contrèrent les tueurs.  
Jarod réussit finalement à prendre la fuite sans avoir rendu de compte à personne. Il se reposa dans une ruelle sombre afin de reprendre son souffle.  
Après quelques instants, il se remit à marcher. Il s'arrêta enfin devant le vieil immeuble où il travaillait. Il entra, prit l'ascenseur et se retrouva dans son bureau.  
Là, il appela sa secrétaire.  
-Mlle, pourriez vous m'apporter les Dossiers Rouges des enfants qui ont été placés à Blue Cove? Les anciens et les récents.  
La femme partit fouiller dans ses tiroirs et revint plus d'une heure plus tard.  
-Voilà, monsieur.  
Elle posa dix classeurs rouges sur le bureau de Jarod et sortit.  
-Il y a donc, en fait, deux nouveaux caméléons: Samantha et un autre, pensa Jarod, tout bas. Ici, je suis en sécurité: ils ne viendront sûrement pas me chercher dans les bâtiments administratifs même du Centre! Mais les enfants, eux, le sont certainement moins que moi , se dit-il.  
Tout en réfléchissant, il tripotait un scoubidou bleu-pâle et rose qu'il venait tout juste de terminer.  
Sur son bureau, posé à côté de son ordinateur, se trouvait une enveloppe où l'on pouvait lire le nom du destinataire, écrit à l'encre noire: Mlle Parker.

**Delaware, Blue Cove, Le Centre, le lendemain**  
Sydney accourut devant Mlle Parker et lui barra le passage.  
-Cela fait une heure que je vous cherche partout, où diable étiez-vous ?  
-J'avais besoin de repos, je dors mal ces derniers temps: trop de rêves et de cauchemars.  
Sydney tendit une lettre à la jeune femme  
-C'est pour vous! Je vous conseille de regarder l'expéditeur !  
Mlle Parker prit l'enveloppe et lut:  
-"Devine qui c'est"! Jarod continue à se payer ma tête, fit-elle remarquer, énervée.  
Elle déchira alors l'enveloppe et prit le scoubidou rose et bleu qui se trouvait à l' intérieur. Elle poussa un soupir puis s'exclama:  
-Pourquoi rose ?  
Sydney qui souriait, amusé par la réaction de Mlle Parker, prit soudain un air grave.  
-Revenons à des choses plus sérieuses. J'ai une bonne nouvelle et une moins bonne.  
-Je ne suis pas d' humeur, répondit sa collègue,agacée,tout en examinant le scoubidou qu'elle tenait au-dessus d'elle, commençons par la moins bonne!  
-Je reprends le projet "Caméléon". Je recommence mes recherches avec deux nouveaux enfants, déclara Sydney.  
-Mmh, je parie que l'un d'eux s'appelle Samantha, s'exclama Mlle Parker.  
-Comment... ?  
-Il n'y a pas que vous qui ayez le privilège d'être informé sur tous les "potins" du Centre par Jarod ! Quoi d'autre , demanda-t-elle alors  
-La bonne nouvelle, c'est que j'ai pu choisir mon équipe, donc, vous et M.Broots travaillerez avec moi, et bien entendu nous continuons également à poursuivre Jarod !  
Il fut interrompu par une voix enfantine, dans son dos.  
-Mlle Parker, dit-il, je vous présente Samantha et Stanley.  
Il fit signe aux deux enfants de s'approcher. Ils s'avancèrent, main dans la main, apeurés par le regard froid et vide d'émotion de Mlle Parker.  
-Ne vous rappellent-ils personne , demanda Sydney.  
Mlle Parker se troubla.  
-Si, mais c'était il y a bien longtemps! Les choses ont changé entre Jarod et moi, depuis qu'il a fui le Centre!  
Tout en disant ces paroles, elle observait les mèches blondes et les yeux sombres du garçon, mais toute son attention fut soudain attirée par les boucles noires, les yeux bleu-ciel, le visage pâle et les pommettes rosées de la fillette. Mlle Parker s'agenouilla, devant l'enfant, prise de stupeur.  
-Je la connais Sydney! Cette gamine, je la vois dans mes rêves!  
Le visage de Sydney laissa apparaître un grand étonnement. Il insista alors auprès de sa coéquipière pour qu'elle lui raconte l'un de ses rêves. Elle commença à parler tout en fixant la petite fille.  
-Ils sont tous identiques, Sydney: à chaque fois la même scène: je me vois, enfant, dans l'enceinte du Centre. Ce vampire en putréfaction de Raines enfonce une aiguille dans mon bras et me prélève un peu de sang. Puis, je me retrouve au présent et je vois cette gosse: elle me tend les bras et m'appelle, mais je n'entends rien. Elle  
porte autour de son cou un petit pendentif en forme de cœur. Enfin, je suis dans une sorte de prairie, je marche, quand, soudain, j'aperçois quelque chose qui brille sur le sol. Je me baisse, le ramasse: c'est le pendentif de la gamine, mais j'ai à peine le temps de l'observer qu'il part en poussière...Je me réveille toujours à cet instant.  
Mlle Parker tendit la main vers le cou de Samantha, elle prit une petite chaîne en argent que la fillette avait cachée sous sa veste. Au bout de cette chaîne était accroché un petit cœur. Une expression inhabituelle de tristesse infinie put se lire à cet instant dans les yeux de la jeune femme.  
Mlle Parker et Sydney restèrent bouche bée pendant quelques secondes.  
Soudain, Mlle Parker aperçut, derrière Samantha, une jeune femme aux cheveux courts, d'un blond décoloré, emmitouflée dans un imperméable noir, tenant dans sa main une sucette à la fraise.  
-Excusez-moi, Sydney. J'en ai pour une minute !  
Elle se releva et courut après la jeune femme qui était entrée dans un bureau.  
Elle ouvrit violemment la porte et s'exclama:  
-Brigitte !...Les deux dernières fois où je vous ai vue, vous en aviez après mon père: vous avez d'abord failli le tuer, puis l'épouser. Vous avez un sacré toupet de revenir ici, vous ne croyez pas ?...Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez, cette fois ?  
-Mlle Parker, heureuse de vous revoir aussi !  
Brigitte souriait moqueusement. Elle reprit la parole, amplifiant son faux accent anglais.  
-Vous n'avez toujours pas ramené Jarod, on dirait. Le poisson ne mort pas ou vous avez, malencontreusement, bien sûr, oublier de mettre l'appât ? J'avoue que je pencherais plutôt pour la deuxième solution !  
Elle mit la sucette à la fraise dans sa bouche, mais elle fut soudain prise d'une quinte de toux.  
-Alors, on s'étouffe, chérie , s'esclaffa Mlle Parker. Quel dommage que vous n'en creviez pas !  
-Personne n'est parfait, répondit, toujours avec le sourire, Brigitte, qui avait réussi à se calmer.  
Mlle Parker lui jeta un regard noir, se retourna et sortit.

**Delaware, Dover, immeuble administratif du Centre, bureau de Jarod Spencer**  
Jarod pianotait sur son ordinateur. Il était branché sur le réseau du Centre qu'il venait de pirater.  
Il prit une disquette, cachée sous ses CD, et l'inséra.

**Delaware, Blue Cove, section informatique du Centre**  
-Vous nous avez appelés,demanda Mlle Parker en entrant dans la pièce,accompagnée par Sydney.  
Les informaticiens se levèrent de leurs postes d'ordinateur à leur arrivée.  
M.Broots, qui travaillait ce jour-là à la section informatique, s'avança devant Mlle Parker. Il prit la parole:  
-Eh bien, on dirait que Jarod nous a fait cadeau d'un charmant virus! Plus rien ne fonctionne...  
-Voyons ça, dit Mlle Parker en lui désignant un poste.  
Il tapa alors quelques instructions sur son clavier mais aucune activité n'apparut sur l'écran où restait l'inscription en lettres majuscules: THE CENTRE  
-Voilà , s'exclama M.Broots, plus rien...Alors, j'ai pens  
-Oh ?Ça vous arrive, Broots , l'interrompit Mlle Parker, d'une voix cynique.  
-J'ai pensé, reprit M.Broots, que si j'entrais le code que le Centre a établi pour les cas d'urgence, j'arriverais peut-être à contrer le virus. Mais au lieu de ça...  
Il entra un code composé de six chiffres, toujours sur le même clavier, puis appuya sur la touche de validation.  
Sur l'écran géant central, auquel étaient reliés tous les ordinateurs, apparut une caricature représentant Jarod, souriant, poursuivi de loin par Mlle Parker, son arme à la main et par Sydney, tenant un téléphone. Puis s'affichèrent les mots: "essayez de m'attraper !"  
-Votre "petit monstre" a le sens de l'humour, Sydney. Je déteste quand il se fiche de moi !  
En disant ces mots, Mlle Parker avait pris une cigarette et l'allumait. Elle lança une bouffée de fumée sur M.Broots.  
-Broots, comment se fait-il qu'Einstein ait réussi à trouver le code ?  
-Eh bien, bafouilla M.Broots, je ne suis pas sûr ...  
-Accouchez Broots !  
-Seuls les membres du Centre ont accès au règlement des cas d'urgence, il n'est même pas sur les fichiers informatiques!  
-Votre génie aurait-il réussi à infiltrer le Centre pendant quelques temps sans qu'on s'en aperçoive, Sydney ?Ou peut-être y a-t-il des fuites dans le Centre, ça ne serait pas la première fois!  
-Est-ce nécessaire de vous rappeler que vous étiez en partie responsable de ces fuites? dit alors Sydney.  
-Je ne refais jamais deux fois la même erreur, Syd; de plus, je n'ai pas eu la moindre liaison avec qui que ce soit depuis cette histoire!  
-Alors peut-être bien que c'est Jarod !  
-Je sens que ma "petite famille" va adorer votre hypothèse, Sydney.  
Mlle Parker fit signe à Sydney. Ils sortirent tous deux de la pièce. Ils marchaient côte à côte, dans un grand silence.  
Soudain, Mlle Parker brisa ce silence.  
-Alors, Dr Frankenstein, vos recherches avancent-elles sur nos deux nouveaux "chérubins" ?  
Sydney eut un sourire de satisfaction, comme s'il était impatient qu'elle lui pose enfin cette question.  
-Mes recherches avancent à grand pas, Mlle Parker, répondit-il. Stanley est un caméléon comme un autre, bien que ses capacités aient été assez élevées pour que Raines, avant de disparaître, ne lui fasse subir le même traitement qu'à Angelo, mais, en réalité, c'est Samantha qui me fascine! Jamais je n'avais vu un être dont les  
facultés intellectuelles soient aussi puissantes, même Jarod n'a pas une intelligence aussi développer, et pourtant...Cette enfant est vraiment unique !  
La sonnerie du téléphone portable de Mlle Parker interrompit Sydney.  
-Mouais , répondit la jeune femme en décrochant.  
Elle se retourna vers Sydney au son de la voix qui se fit entendre à l'autre bout du fil.  
-C'est Jarod, s'écria-t-elle à voix basse.  
Sydney approcha alors son oreille du cellulaire.  
-Où es-tu Jarod , demanda Mlle Parker.  
-Là où tu me cherches le moins, répondit Jarod en riant.  
Puis il reprit son sérieux et continua:  
-J'ai des renseignements à te communiquer, Mlle Parker, mais pas au téléphone: je n'ai plus confiance... Viens à la poste de Dover, dans le Delaware, demain en fin d'après-midi; tu trouveras un colis pour toi...Oh, j'allais oublier...  
-Quoi encore ?  
-Vas-y seul, si les gens qui travaillent là-bas voient que tu es accompagnée par tes chers "nettoyeurs", tu peux dire adieu à tes réponses.  
-Très bien "James Bond", quand est-ce que ton message s'autodétruit ?  
-Maintenant !  
Jarod raccrocha.  
-Qu'allez-vous faire , interrogea Sydney.  
- Suivre ses instructions! Je tiens à connaître ces réponses, quelles qu'elles soient !  
-Peut-être devrais-je venir avec vous, s'inquiéta-t-il.  
-Vous l'avez entendu, Syd, s'exclama Mlle Parker :seule! En plus, je suis une grande fille à présent, je n'ai plus besoin que vous me materniez ; j'ai une arme et je saurai m'en servir s'il le faut! Et pas un mot de tout ça à mon frère, OK ?

**Delaware, Dover, Bureau de poste, le lendemain, 6h45 P.M.**  
Mlle Parker entra dans le petit office, elle s'avança vers un guichet ouvert mais où personne ne servait.  
Exaspérée, elle tenta d'attirer l'attention des hommes qui se trouvaient au fond de la pièce, de l'autre côté du guichet. En attendant que quelqu'un vienne la servir, elle se retourna et scruta les alentours.  
-Que puis-je pour vous , demanda une voix masculine derrière elle.  
Sans bouger, Mlle Parker s'adressa à l'homme:  
-Vous devez avoir un colis au nom de ...  
-J'ai mieux que ça , Mlle Parker, l'interrompit le jeune homme.  
Mlle Parker se retourna et dégaina une arme.  
-Jarod ,s'exclama-t-elle  
-Toujours heureux de te revoir, Mlle Parker, répliqua Jarod.  
Puis il désigna l'arme que la séduisante mais glaciale jeune femme tenait fermement dans ses mains.  
-Tu ne tireras pas sur moi !  
-Maintenant, si: dois-je te rappeler que nous avons un léger différent à résoudre à propos de nos parents ? Alors je te conseille de te tenir tranquille, répondit-elle, et elle ajouta: Sortons !  
Jarod passa de l'autre côté du guichet et s'approcha de son amie. Il tenait plusieurs dossiers rouges dans sa main droite:  
-Tu fais une grave erreur !  
Mais Mlle Parker resta indifférente au doux regard que Jarod avait posé sur elle lorsqu'il avait dit ces paroles. Elle lui indiqua la porte et le poussa devant elle.  
Une fois dehors, Jarod s'adressa à nouveau à Mlle Parker, tout en brandissant les chemises rouges:  
-Tu ne veux même pas savoir ce que c'est ?  
Mlle Parker s'arrêta ,et, tout en continuant à viser Jarod, lui dit:  
-Très bien, vas-y, éclaire ma lanterne !  
Jarod se tourna vers elle. Il lui tendit un premier dossier qu'elle lui arracha des mains.  
-Ceci est le dossier de Samantha !Regarde-le , il est différent des autres...  
-Tu ne m'apprends rien, je le connais déjà, répondit sèchement Mlle Parker  
-M.Raines était autrefois un grand médecin,poursuivit Jarod, il a même travaillé pour le compte des Nazis et, lors de ses recherches en Allemagne, il a concocté le projet "Conception" dont le but était de créer un être surdoué à partir d'une élite, les "Caméléons". Dans les documents sur Samantha, tu peux lire les références de deux autres caméléons, je les ai soulignées en bleu.  
-J'ai horreur d'attendre, Jarod, tu le sais, à qui sont ces deux autres dossiers, ceux dont les références sont inscrites sur le premier ?  
-Celui-ci est le tien, dit Jarod en tendant un deuxième classeur rouge à Mlle Parker.  
Elle ne le prit pas tout de suite. Elle garda les yeux un instant dans le vide, ne sachant quoi dire. Elle semblait perdue.  
-Le mien , demanda-t-elle, perturbée par cette nouvelle, et l'autre ?  
-L'autre est...le mien! Samantha est née de ce projet, elle a été créée à partir de nos deux ADN !  
Les yeux bleu-pâle de Mlle Parker croisèrent le beau et romantique regard de Jarod. L'agressivité que l'on pouvait habituellement lire sur son visage avait quasiment disparu. Elle baissa sa garde.  
-Eh oui, on découvre beaucoup de choses quand on se fait passer pour l'un des directeurs administratifs du Centre, surtout avec l'aide de Sydney !  
Mlle Parker le regarda en souriant tout en répétant la phrase qu'il lui avait dite auparavant:  
- "Là où tu me cherches le moins!"...je crois que je vois, maintenant !Si je comprends bien , ajouta-t-elle, "Oncle Fétide" jouait les "Docteur Frankenstein" avant qu'il ne mange les pissenlits par la racine ?  
-Tout juste, Mlle Parker !  
-Et Samantha est un peu comme...  
-...notre fille? On peut dire ça.  
-Je crois qu'il va me falloir un verre, ou peut-être même deux, s'exclama Mlle Parker en riant nerveusement.  
Soudain, des applaudissements retentirent derrière elle et M.Lyle sortit de l'ombre, accompagné de nombreux "nettoyeurs " du Centre qui encerclèrent rapidement les deux jeunes gens, ne laissant aucune chance à Jarod pour s'échapper.  
-Quelles émouvantes retrouvailles, il a fallu sortir les mouchoirs...Je dois avouer avoir été troublé par autant de bons sentiments de la part de ma chère sœur , s'exclama M.Lyle. En tout cas, on dirait que j'ai eu raison de te faire suivre par Brigitte !  
-Mmh, "Pugsley" est plus rusé qu'il n'y paraît , soupira Mlle Parker, à l'attention de  
Jarod.  
-Dans la "Famille Adams", tu as quel rôle , lui chuchota-t-il.  
- "Mercredi Adams", je suppose. J'ai toujours rêvé d'être la p'tite brune avec les tresses ...sauf qu'il y a une différence entre moi et cette gamine: elle, elle déterre les morts, moi, j'les enterre !  
-Ce n'est donc pas bientôt fini,ces messes basses , s'exclama M.Lyle, plus qu'agacé.  
Ensuite, il se retourna vers ses hommes, leur ordonna de passer les menottes à Jarod, mais également à Mlle Parker, puis de le laisser s'occuper du reste.  
Après qu'ils eurent effectué ces consignes, les "nettoyeurs" se retirèrent, laissant Mlle Parker et Jarod à la merci de M.Lyle qui s'exclama en riant:  
-Enfin seuls !  
-Qu'est ce qu'il y a d' si drôle , marmonna Mlle Parker. Et maintenant, tu vas faire quoi de nous, "p'tit" frère ?  
M.Lyle appela alors Brigitte qui, elle aussi, était restée tapie dans l'ombre. Il lui demanda d'emmener Mlle Parker, puis il ajouta:  
-Placez-la là où vous savez...

**Quelque part, dans une piece sombre, eclairee par une lampe unique au plafond**  
-Qu'allez-vous faire de moi, M.Lyle , demanda Jarod, inquiet.  
-En fait, je reste toujours sceptique pour ce qui est de votre génie. C'est pourquoi je vais vous soumettre un petit jeu qui ne manquera pas, je crois, de vous amuser !  
Il s'empara alors d'une télécommande posée sur la seule table qui se trouvait dans la salle. Il appuya sur un bouton et l'un des murs s'ouvrit sur une vitre qui séparait la première pièce d'une seconde. Jarod aperçut Mlle Parker à l'intérieur de celle-ci.  
-Que fait-elle là , interrogea-t-il, catastrophé par la présence captive de son amie.  
-Attendez, je vous explique: d'un côté, nous avons la belle Mlle Parker, prisonnière dans une pièce où se diffuse un gaz mortel ,une pièce dont la porte électronique ne s'ouvrira qu'à 10h06 et se refermera à 10h08, ce qui vous fait deux petites minutes pour la sauver, et de l'autre côté, nous avons une classe entière qui partira en voyage à 10h05 précises, dans un bus où une bombe aura été programmée pour exploser dès la première secousse. Vous pourrez sortir d'ici à 9h30, je vous indiquerai alors le lieu. Bien entendu, je vous ferai suivre et tous les efforts que vous essayeriez de faire pour vous sauver à nouveau compromettraient grandement la vie de vos amis: Sydney, Angelo et M.Broots !Comme vous l'avez compris, c'est donc à vous de choisir: sauver votre..."petite amie", dit ironiquement M.Lyle, ou sauver les enfants. Vous avez la nuit pour y réfléchir.  
Mlle Parker, au même instant, se mit à suffoquer.  
Jarod accourut et posa ses mains enchaînées sur la vitre. De l'autre côté, Mlle Parker, elle aussi s'approcha et plaça ses mains face aux siennes. Lorsqu'elles touchèrent elles -mêmes le verre, Jarod dit tristement:  
-C'est ainsi que nous nous sommes rencontrés la toute première fois !  
-Il faut que tu sauves les gosses ! J't'en prie !  
Jarod laissa couler deux larmes luisantes sur ses joues.  
-Ces gamins ont plus besoin de vivre que moi, ils ont encore une once de foi en l'innocence de l'humanité, moi, j'n'y crois plus depuis trop longtemps !  
Les heures défilaient sans que Jarod n'arrive à prendre de décision: il ne pouvait laisser ces enfants mourir, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus abandonner son amie d'enfance. Il marchait de long en large dans la salle, sous les yeux énervés de M.Lyle. Soudain, il s'arrêta.  
-Si je la sors de là, elle pourra partir d'ici comme elle le voudra , demanda-t-il alors.  
M.Lyle se contenta d'acquiescer.  
-Alors...prenez-moi à sa place. C'est moi que vous voulez, pas elle ! Et puis, elle est tout de même votre sœur...prenez-moi à sa place, par pitié !  
-Jarod, non !Ne fais pas ça , cria Mlle Parker, médusée.  
Il se rapprocha à nouveau de la vitre.  
-Quand tu seras dehors, va sauver les enfants. Lyle te dira où ils sont. C'est le seul moyen !  
-Jarod, sans toi, je n'pourrai pas, jamais j'n'en aurai la force !  
-J'ai confiance en toi, ma très chère Mlle Parker !  
M.Lyle sortit de sa poche une autre télécommande et appuya sur un gros bouton rouge. La porte électronique qui reliait la salle sombre à la pièce vitrée s'ouvrit.  
Il poussa Jarod à l'intérieur et fit signe à Mlle Parker de sortir. Elle lui demanda une minute, qu'il lui accorda. Elle s'approcha de Jarod et resta devant lui un instant. Ces yeux étaient emplis de larmes.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Quand j'étais enfant, expliqua Jarod, lors de l'une des simulations du Centre, j'ai réalisé que je ne pouvais pas sauver tout le monde. Aujourd'hui, grâce à toi et à mon sacrifice, je le peux...Dis de ma part à Sydney que je l'ai toujours considéré comme mon père, et...j'ai une faveur à te demander: occupe-toi de Samantha comme si elle était ta propre fille, ne les laisse jamais lui faire autant de mal qu'ils m'en ont fait!  
Promets-le-moi !  
Mlle Parker, la gorge serrée, répondit alors:  
-Je te le jure, Jarod.  
A ce moment-même, il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui. Tout en passant sa main dans ses longs cheveux noirs, il lui dit tout bas, d'une voix à la fois douce, réconfortante et désespérée:  
-Je t'aime...  
M.Lyle ne laissa pas le temps de répondre à Mlle Parker. Il l'arracha des bras de Jarodet referma la pièce vitrée.  
-Il est 9h30, les enfants sont à 20 km d'ici, dans un petit village appelé  
Thingstonville. Je te conseille de te presser si tu veux arriver à temps. Oh, j'oubliais ! tu ne peux plus rien du tout pour lui :lorsque tu en auras fini avec ces gamins, il sera déjà mort depuis un bon moment !  
Il lui tendit les clés de sa voiture. Mlle Parker sécha ses larmes et sortit rapidement,  
après avoir regardé une dernière fois Jarod.

**Delaware, Thingstonville, 9h53, devant l'ecole primaire**  
Mlle Parker sortit de la voiture en courant. Voyant les enfants qui s'apprêtaient à monter dans le bus, elle cria, du plus fort qu'elle pouvait:  
-N'y montez pas, il y a une bombe !  
Les institutrices, affolées, retinrent leurs élèves et le Directeur de l'école appela l'équipe de déminage.  
Quand les policiers arrivèrent, ils posèrent de nombreuses questions à Mlle Parker: où travaillait-elle, comment était-elle au courant... Mais les réponses qu'elle donnait restaient toutes très vagues et les policiers ne semblaient que très peu convaincus par sa bonne foi.  
-Il n'y a pas de bombe , affirma soudain l'un des hommes de la brigade.  
-Quoi , s'exclama la jeune femme, pourtant...  
-Belle performance, trésor !  
Une voix familière avait retentit derrière elle. Elle se retourna.  
-Papa ! De quelle performance parles-tu , demanda-t-elle déroutée.  
-Tout ça n'était en fait qu'une simulation, destinée à savoir à quel point Jarod avait  
changé sa manière d'agir depuis son départ du Centre, expliqua M.Parker, et je dois dire que ça a été très concluant !  
Mlle Parker regardait son père, offensée.  
-Tu t'es donc servi de moi !  
-Si nous t'avions prévenue avant, Jarod n'aurait certainement jamais mordu à l'hameçon !...  
M.Lyle vint les rejoindre. Lorsque la jeune femme le vit, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux mais elle reprit très vite ses esprits.  
-J'ai tout de même failli y laisser ma peau , répliqua-t-elle à son père.  
-En réalité, tu ne craignais rien. Jamais je n'aurai laissé qui que ce soit te mettre en danger !  
-Comment est-ce possible? J'ai pourtant moi-même respiré ce gaz et il m'a bien semblé nocif !  
-Un simple somnifère en réalité !  
-Attendez une minute, tous les deux, si cette mascarade n'était qu'une simulation, alors Jarod est...toujours en vie, réalisa-t-elle, d'une voix froide mais pleine d'espoir.  
-Elémentaire, ma chère Watson, s'exclama son frère.  
-Où est-il ?  
Personne ne répondit. Elle insista alors.  
-Où est-il ?  
Trois fois encore, elle répéta la même question, quand, exaspéré, M.Lyle finit par lui répondre:  
-Au Centre, voyons! Il a réintégré ses anciens quartiers.

**Delaware, Blue Cove, Le Centre, 5eme sous-sol, quartier de Sydney**  
Mlle Parker ouvrit la porte électronique et pénétra dans les quartiers de Sydney  
-Syd, je suis venue vous annoncer...  
Elle ne finit pas sa phrase. Elle observa la pièce. Les étagères et les tiroirs avaient ét  
vidés, les meubles avaient disparus et sur l'unique table qui restait étaient posés une grosse valise ainsi que deux cartons.  
Sydney, debout, au milieu de la pièce, regardait Mlle Parker avec nostalgie.  
-Vous déménagez Sydney , demanda-t-elle.  
Mais soudain, elle s'aperçut qu'il avait pris soin de débrancher les caméras de surveillance, afin que leur conversation reste confidentielle.  
-Attendez...vous ne déménagez pas...vous partez , s'exclama Mlle Parker sur un ton accusateur.  
-Je n'en peux plus, expliqua Sydney, à voix basse.  
-Alors vous préférez fuir vos responsabilités! Votre réaction est celle d'un lâche !  
-J'en ai assez de toute cette souffrance, de tous ces mensonges ! Je ne pourrai pas continuer à me mentir à moi-même encore longtemps.  
-Ne m'laissez pas tomber, Syd...  
J'ai besoin de vous! Comment arriverai-je à découvrir la vérité sans votre aide ?  
-Je n'en sais rien, mais...  
-Jarod est de retour à la "maison", dit alors Mlle Parker qui s'apprêtait à sortir.  
Sydney parut désappointé.  
-Alors vous l'avez eu ?  
-Pas moi ! Lyle ! Mais, si vous voulez que votre "super boy" ait un traitement à peu près convenable ici, je vous conseille de rester: après tout, vous avez toujours tenu le rôle de "la maman" pour nous deux, bien plus que celui du savant, alors continuez donc , s'exclama dédaigneusement Mlle Parker.  
Elle partit, laissant Sydney seul dans ses réflexions.

**Delaware, Blue Cove, le Centre, dans la tour**  
-Tu m'as fait appeler papa , demanda Mlle Parker.  
Son père se tourna vers elle, une expression grave sur son visage.  
-Je veux que tu nous assistes pendant un interrogatoire !  
Elle sembla étonnée par une telle requête.  
-Et qui est "l'heureux élu" ?  
-Jarod, répondit M.Parker. Il nous faut "l'antivirus" pour faire refonctionner le réseau. Nous avons besoin des fichiers informatiques pour que le Centre soit à cent pour cent opérationnel dans ses recherches.  
-Et tu crois qu'il te suffit de le lui demander pour qu'il te le refile? Tu le sous-estimes !  
-Il nous le donnera, ne t'inquiète donc pas !  
M.Parker fit entrer sa fille dans une petite pièce noire où se trouvaient deux autres personnes: une dame âgée qui semblait très soignée et un vieil homme qui cachait son regard derrière de grandes lunettes de soleil.  
Ils la saluèrent et lui indiquèrent un siège, placé face à une vitre. De l'autre côté, Mlle Parker aperçut Jarod, ligoté à une chaise.  
-C'est une glace sans tain, expliqua la vieille dame qui se présenta comme étant la directrice du Centre. Vous verrez et entendrez tout ce qui va se passer, mais je vous demanderai de ne pas intervenir: l'apprentissage se fait en plusieurs étapes, celle-ci est la première.  
-L'apprentissage ?  
Mlle Parker se tourna vers son père, il parut un peu gêné.  
-Je veux que tu puisses me remplacer par la suite dans ce genre d'interrogatoires, expliqua-t-il.  
Ils sortirent tous, laissant Mlle Parker seule pour assister à cet étrange spectacle.  
Elle les vit entrer dans l'autre pièce. M.Parker et la directrice s'installèrent devant Jarod, mais l'homme mystérieux resta dans le fond, appuyé contre un mur.  
M.Parker commença à assaillir Jarod de questions à propos de son virus. Mais ce dernier refusait catégoriquement de coopérer. Après une demi-heure, ils n'avaient toujours pas avancé dans la discussion.  
Soudain, M.Parker, exaspéré par le silence de Jarod, s'énerva et le frappa d'un grand coup. En voyant cela, Mlle Parker se leva en sursaut.  
Jarod s'adressa à ses deux inquisiteurs:  
-Vous pouvez bien me torturer autant que vous le voulez, je ne dirai rien !  
Puis il regarda la glace et demanda:  
-Qui m'observe là derrière ?  
M.Lyle entra. Il chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille de son père, puis s'exclama devant l'assistance:  
-Désolé d'être en retard...je n'ai rien loupé ?  
M.Parker secoua la tête.  
Il prit alors l'initiative de l'interrogatoire. A chaque question où Jarod restait muet, M.Lyle le frappait. Les coups étaient de plus en plus forts, de plus en plus violents et à chaque nouvelle "correction", Mlle Parker sursautait.  
Soudain, M.Lyle annonça qu'ils allaient faire une pause, puis il ajouta en s'adressant à Jarod:  
-Je vous conseille d'avoir quelque chose à nous dire à notre retour !  
Ils sortirent tous les quatre de la pièce.  
Aussitôt, Mlle Parker se précipita auprès de Jarod.  
-Nom de Dieu, à quoi tu joues? Dis-leur ce qu'ils veulent !  
-Jamais, répondit sèchement le jeune homme.  
-Tu es en train de creuser ta propre sépulture !  
-Je ne peux pas leur dire !  
-Très bien, dit-elle, d'accord, laisse-les te tuer. Après tout, c'est ton problème, pas le mien! La seule chose qui m'ennuie dans tout ça, c'est que je devrai alors mettre des fleurs sur deux tombes au lieu d'une! Ça va finir par me revenir cher!...  
-Je n'ai pas l'antivirus , l'interrompit Jarod.  
Mlle Parker le regarda , désolée.  
Elle partit, mais à peine avait-elle refermé la porte que son père apparaissait devant elle.  
-Que fais-tu trésor ?  
- Comment as-tu pu le frapper? Tu m'donnes la nausée! On est où là? Au "Corps Psi"?  
-Trésor...  
-Oh! La ferme, "Bester"!  
Elle s'enfuit rapidement, sans répondre à son père qui continuait à l'appeler.  
Arrivée devant l'ascenseur, elle croisa M.Broots.  
-Que se passe-t-il ?  
-Ce ne sont pas vos oignons, Broots !  
-Mlle Parker, j'ai une bonne nouvelle: j'ai réussi à réparer le réseau informatique ! Tout remarche! En tout cas, on doit dire que le virus qu'avait concocté Jarod était ingénieux...Il m'a fallu deux jours pour le neutraliser !  
Mlle Parker tapa le crâne de M.Broots avec son index et s'exclama, sur un ton sec et cassant:  
-Pourtant, ça sonne creux ...! Venez avec moi, Broots. Il faut vite annoncer cette nouvelle à mon père !  
Elle le conduisit jusqu'à la salle d'interrogatoire. Elle frappa à la porte et entra, sans avoir attendu une quelconque réponse, suivie par M.Broots,.  
-Attendez , s'écria-t-elle, Broots a trouvé la solution à votre problème !  
M.Broots donna quelques explications à propos du virus et de la manière dont il s'y était pris pour le contrer. A la fin de sa démonstration, M.Parker le félicita et annonça à Jarod que "sa" séance était finie.  
Mlle Parker s'approcha de lui et le détacha. Un peu de sang coulait sur ses joues et plusieurs hématomes étaient apparus sur son visage. Jarod, qui, jusque-là, gardait les yeux rivés au sol, releva la tête et contempla la jeune femme.  
-Pardonne-moi !murmura-t-elle  
-Tu n'y es pour rien, répondit doucement Jarod qui avait pris les mains de Mlle Parker dans les siennes. Jamais je n'ai douté de toi...je savais que tu me sortirais de là !  
-Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut remercier, Jarod, c'est "Simplet", dit-elle en désignant M.Broots.  
Elle aida Jarod à se relever et l'emmena, aidée par son collègue, dans les quartiers de Sydney.

**Delaware, Blue Cove, plusieurs jours plus tard**  
M.Broots était installé devant son ordinateur et pianotait gaiement sur le clavier.  
Sydney, Jarod, Mlle Parker et Angelo entrèrent.  
-Heureuse que vous ayez finalement changé d'avis, Sydney, dit Mlle Parker, tout en marchant.  
-Jamais, je crois, je n'aurais pu vous abandonner, tous les deux !  
-Alors Broots, s'exclama la jeune femme, vous faites "joujou" ?  
-Je suis sur le réseau du Centre. En fait, je tente de trouver de nouvelles informations sur...  
M.Broots s'interrompit et regarda Jarod, gêné.  
-Sur quoi Broots ? Accouchez , demanda l'impatiente Mlle Parker.  
-Sur le meurtre de votre mère.  
-Et ?  
-Rien ! Aucune piste !  
Mlle Parker poussa un soupir. Elle s'approcha du moniteur. Soudain, son attention fut attirée par quelque chose sur l'écran.  
-Broots, comment est-ce possible ? Pendant tout ce temps, je l'avais sous les yeux et je ne le voyais même pas !  
-Quoi , demanda Jarod qui s'était rapproché lui aussi.  
Mlle Parker désigna du doigt un petit dessin au bas de l'écran: un triangle inscrit dans un cercle de feu, le même cercle de feu que celui qu'avait dessiné le père de Jarod dans la grotte, le même cercle de feu que celui gravé sur l'arme qui avait servi à tuer Catherine Parker. Elle se remémora une ancienne phrase d'Angelo: "Il faut suivre le cercle"  
-C'est le sigle du Triumvirat, expliqua M.Broots.  
La jeune femme s'empara de la souris et cliqua sur l'emblème.  
- "mot de passe", lut-elle sur l'écran...Broots ?  
M.Broots réfléchit un instant.  
-Essayons "Prodige"...  
M.Broots entra le mot mais sur l'écran apparut l'inscription: "Accès refus".  
Il fit plusieurs autres tentatives, mais elles s'avérèrent toutes vaines.  
-Ça pourrait être "Tour"...c'est là où ils travaillent après tout !  
-Et pourquoi pas "Parapluie", pendant que vous y êtes Broots! Faites marcher le peu de matière grise qu'il y a dans votre cerveau, c'est un mot de passe qu'il nous faut, pas un panneau de signalisation !  
Angelo, qui n'avait rien dit jusque-là, commença à répéter continuellement le même mot. Il parlait d'une voix très faible, quasiment inaudible.  
-Ça y est, le "débile" remet ça, s'exclama Mlle Parker; que dit-il, Sydney ?  
Il se retourna vers elle, intrigué par la signification des paroles d'Angelo.  
-"Mira", il dit "Mira".  
Mlle Parker, troublée, regarda Jarod, d'un air étonné. Il lui sourit.  
Elle rassembla ses esprits et se remit à parler:  
-Essayez, Broots !  
-Ça marche, s'exclama joyeusement M.Broots.  
Une photo apparut sur l'écran. On pouvait y voir trois personnes: deux hommes et une femme: les membres du Triumvirat.  
-Oh c'est pas vrai !  
Mlle Parker venait de reconnaître l'un des deux hommes comme étant son père.  
-Comment se fait-il qu'il ne me l'ait jamais dit ?  
-Qui sont les deux autres , demanda Jarod.  
Mlle Parker observa à nouveau la photo ; elle porta, cette fois, essentiellement son attention sur le second homme, qui était tout de noir vêtu, puis répondit:  
-La femme, c'est la Directrice. La véritable question, c'est: qui est "l'homme mystère", le "Men in Black" aux lunettes noires...?  
-Il ressemble...au Major Charles, je veux dire...à la photo de mon père, tu ne trouves pas,s'exclama Jarod.  
-On dirait que les noms sont inscrits en-dessous, fit remarquer M.Broots: Mme Hidel, M.Parker et...Major Charles Dawson...Mon Dieu...C'est bien lui!  
-Bienvenue au Centre, Jarod Dawson , dit Mlle Parker à Jarod.  
Celui-ci, stupéfait, s'assit.  
-Alors il fait lui-même parti du Triumvirat...Et dire que pendant toutes ces années, j'ai cherché mon père partout et que, durant tout ce temps, je l'avais en fait à ma portée !  
-Y a-t-il leurs adresses , demanda Mlle Parker.  
M.Broots cliqua sur le nom du Major Dawson et une fiche signalétique détaillée s'offrit à eux.  
-Suffit de demander , répondit M.Broots en allumant l'imprimante.  
L'impression finie, Mlle Parker s'empara de la feuille dont l'encre avait à peine eu le temps de sécher. Angelo, en voyant son excitation, dit dans un sanglot suppliant:  
-La vengeance engendre la vengeance qui engendre la vengeance...  
Mlle Parker lui jeta un regard noir.  
-La ferme, Angelo !  
Jarod l'interpella, inquiet:  
-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?  
Elle se plaça face à lui, se baissa, se rapprocha de son oreille, mais elle ne prononça aucune parole. Elle se contenta de poser un baiser sur sa joue. Puis, sans le regarder, elle se releva, se tourna et partit... Sydney n'eut pas le temps de l'arrêter.  
M.Broots, qui était resté perdu dans ses pensées, s'exclama soudain:  
-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire: "Mira" ?  
Jarod répondit tristement.  
-C'est un prénom féminin, le plus beau que j'aie jamais entendu !  
Puis il se retourna vers Angelo, les yeux baignés de larmes; il lui demanda:  
-Comment tout cela va-t-il finir ?  
-Dans les flammes...

**Delaware, Dover, Domicile du Major Charles Dawson, le soir**  
Un homme approcha de l'entrée et sortit de sa poche un gros trousseau de clés. Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte quand il sentit dans son dos le canon d'un pistolet.  
-Ne bougez pas ou j'tire, dit, derrière lui, une voix féminine, sèche et glaciale.  
-Qui êtes-vous ?  
Elle ordonna au Major Dawson de se retourner. Il crut alors rêver: il avait devant lui le sosie parfait d'une femme qu'il avait connue, il y a bien longtemps  
-Comment est-ce possible?...Catherine...Catherine Parker?  
-Non, seulement sa fille! Mais vous, qui êtes-vous ?  
Charles ne comprit pas la question de Mlle Parker. Il allait répondre lorsqu'il reconnut l'arme qu'elle tenait dans ses mains: sur celle-ci était gravé un cercle de feu.  
-Mon Dieu!...nous ferions mieux de discuter à l'intérieur si vous le voulez bien.  
-Je vous suis !  
Il ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la maison, Mlle Parker le suivit et referma après elle.  
-Vous devez être M...  
-Mlle Parker, l'interrompit la jeune femme.  
-Vous ressemblez tellement à Catherine!  
-Venons-en aux faits: pourquoi l'avez-vous tuée ?... Qu'avez-vous ressenti quand vous avez appuyé sur la gâchette?...Qu'est-ce que vous avez pensé quand vous l'avez vue s'effondrer sur le sol?... Répondez!... Répondez!  
Mlle Parker semblait de plus en plus à bout de nerf. Tout en posant toutes ces questions, elle continuait à viser le vieil homme avec son arme.  
-Par pitié, ne me faites pas de mal !  
-Pourquoi l'avez-vous tuée , insista-t-elle. Je veux toute l'histoire: j'ai tout mon temps !  
Le major Dawson, terrifié, s'assit sur un canapé et commença à parler.  
-J'ai trois enfants. Deux d'entre eux, Jarod et Kyle, ont été enlevés lorsqu'ils étaient petits. J'ai passé de nombreuses années de ma vie à les rechercher, sans succès. Quand, un jour, en étudiant l'un des fichiers du Centre (à cette époque-là, je travaillais comme conseiller administratif là-bas) je suis tombé sur les photos de sept enfants, j'en ai tout de suite reconnu deux: c'était Jarod et Kyle!Je me suis alors immédiatement rendu dans les bâtiments de Blue Cove. Là, j'ai rencontré M.Parker, votre père, je présume, et Catherine. Ils m'ont présenté les deux garçons comme faisant parti de notre célèbre projet "Caméléon".J'ai commencé à faire mes propres recherches sur tout cela. Mais plus j'avançais dans mes étranges découvertes, plus je me sentais observé, dans une immense insécurité. Il fallut finalement que je me rende à l'évidence, les deux enfants étaient bien mes  
fils.Plusieurs jours plus tard, M.Parker, l'air bouleversé,m'annonça que les deux garçons étaient morts, suite à une simulation qui avait mal tourné.Je fus alors envahi par une rancœur sans merci. Mon infinie tristesse me poussa à un irrémédiable désir de vengeance, une vengeance qui s'avérait être des plus atroces. Mais, bien pire que tuer M.Parker, je décidais d'éliminer celle qu'il aimait le plus au monde, pour qu'il souffre autant que moi j'avais souffert. Un soir, je suis retourné à Blue Cove. Je me suis soudain retrouvé face à Catherine.J'étais désespéré...j'ai tiré, je ne me souviens pas combien de fois, deux ou trois, peut-être même plus. Les coups de feu résonnèrent dans ma tête. Mme Parker tomba sur le sol, sous mes yeux horrifiés! Ne sachant quoi faire, je lâchai mon arme et m'enfuis, espérant vivement que personne ne m'avait vu. La mort de mes fils était vengée !  
-Mais vous avez fait une erreur: Jarod et Kyle étaient toujours en vie !  
Le Major Charles Dawson regarda Mlle Parker, désespéré.  
-Non! Alors, il m'avait menti! Mais pourquoi ?  
-Ça, c'est à moi de trouver, répondit la glaciale jeune femme. Continuez !  
-Il n'y a pas une nuit où je ne revis pas cette terrible scène. Plusieurs jours plus tard, je commençai à recevoir des coups de fil anonymes, m'accusant du meurtre. Dégoutté par toutes les horreurs du Centre, je décidai de dénoncer ses activités et de me rendre, par la même occasion, à la Police. Mais les accusations se transformèrent alors en menaces et l'on m'ordonna de venir travailler à Blue Cove et de me taire bien gentiment si je tenais vraiment à ma vie ainsi qu'à celle de ce qui me restait de ma famille. Sans donner de réelles explications à ma femme et à ma fille, je les quittai pour rentrer dans cet enfer. Je n'avais pas le choix...Que  
pourrais-je vous dire d'autre? Pardon, pardon...sanglota-t-il  
Mlle Parker s'apprêtait à appuyer sur la gâchette. Le vieil homme ferma les yeux, attendant son jugement dernier. Mais le coup ne partait pas. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il la vit devant la porte d'entrée.  
-Vous me laissez en vie ?  
-Vous avez des regrets ?  
-Pourquoi... , demanda-t-il, perdu.  
-Rassurez-vous, je ne le fais pas par compassion pour vous !  
-Alors pour qui le faites-vous ?  
-Un ami qui m'est cher !  
-Vous ne voulez plus vous venger ?  
-Bien sûr que si, mais ma vengeance est assez particulière, il faut l'avouer: le châtiment que je vous réserve, dit Mlle Parker, ne sera pas de mourir, mais pire, ça sera de vivre...de vivre avec l'atroce souvenir de ce jour-là, de vivre avec votre douleur, comme je vis avec la mienne, en entendant à chaque instant votre conscience vous demander: "A quel point a-t-elle pu souffrir quand j'ai tiré ?", et de ne jamais avoir la réponse à cette question. Non, je ne tirerai pas, je ne vous délivrerai pas de votre culpabilité, je vous rendrais ainsi un bien trop grand service!  
-Je ne comprends pas...  
-Je le sais ! Mais lorsque la nuit prochaine, vous vous réveillerez sans pouvoir effacer de vos yeux le visage ensanglanté de ma mère, là vous comprendrez !  
Elle rangea complètement son arme, ouvrit la porte d'entrée et sortit.

**Delaware, Blue Cove, Le Centre, Bureau de M.Parker, le lendemain**  
-Bonjour "Bester" , s'exclama Mlle Parker, froidement, en entrant furieusement dans le bureau de son père.  
Elle prit le cellulaire qu'il tenait près de son oreille et dit à la personne qui se trouvait à l'autre bout du fil:  
-M.Parker est en réunion, il vous rappellera.  
Puis elle éteignit le téléphone. Son père se leva de son bureau.  
-Rassieds-toi , lui ordonna-t-elle, pourquoi as-tu dit au Major Charles Dawson que Jarod et Kyle étaient morts ?  
-De quoi parles-tu, ma chérie ?  
-Tu sais exactement de quoi je pa rle, répondit-elle de plus en plus énervée, puis elle ajouta sèchement: ...Pourquoi ?  
-C'est M.Raines qui me l'a ordonné...Il disait que Charles Dawson allait découvrir certains dossiers gênants s'il continuait à fourrer son nez partout...Il pensait que cette nouvelle allait le dissuader. Je ne pouvais pas savoir que ça allait causer la mort de ta mère !  
-Attends une seconde, s'exclama Mlle Parker, songeuse, je n't'ai pas parlé de ça! Alors...tu le savais déjà !  
M.Parker sembla gêné.  
-En réalité, tu connaissais l'identité du meurtrier depuis très longtemps, continua sa fille sur un ton accusateur. Pourquoi est-elle morte, papa, et ne me réponds pas que le père de Jarod voulait simplement se venger !  
-Elle voulait quitter le Centre. Nous ne pouvions laisser faire une telle chose et risquer la divulgation de nos recherches à l'extérieur. M.Raines ne me présenta alors que deux options: ou j'arrivais à la raisonner, ou je la faisais éliminer. J'avais espéré, jusqu'au dernier moment, qu'elle changerait d'avis et qu'elle déciderait de rester auprès de moi. Mais, deux jours avant sa mort, elle commença à délirer à propos de ces soi-disant huit dossiers rouges. Elle prétendait que tu n'étais plus en sécurité ici et qu'elle était obligée de partir pour te sauver. M.Raines m'ordonna alors de la faire disparaître, prétextant qu'elle était devenue trop gênante.Et, que Dieu me pardonne, j'ai obéi...Voilà, tu sais tout, à présent, et j'aurais dû tout te raconter depuis bien longtemps...maintenant, si tu veux te venger, vas-y: je suis seul responsable de mes actes.  
M.Parker ferma ses yeux emplis de larmes et serra les dents.  
-Je t'aime papa, dit la jeune femme avant de quitter la pièce.

**Quelque part dans le centre**  
Dans l'ombre, quelqu'un plaçait plusieurs charges explosives. Une main, dont les longs ongles reflétaient la lumière, inscrivit sur le petit écran des bombes "2h00".  
Le compte à rebours se mit instantanément en marche.

**Quartier de Sydney**  
-Alors, qu'en penses-tu, elle a beaucoup évolué, non?  
Sydney parlait à Jarod, tout en observant Samantha et Stanley qui jouaient avec des souris de laboratoire.  
-C'est vous le "Dr Frankenstein", moi je ne suis que l'une de vos "créatures", l'une de vos "expériences", répondit amèrement Jarod.  
-Ne fais pas cette tête, jamais elle ne le fera !  
-Si vous pensez cela, Sydney, c'est que vous ne connaissez pas aussi bien Mlle Parker que vous le prétendez !  
A cet instant, Mlle Parker entra. Elle marchait d'une allure rapide.  
-Il faut partir d'ici, s'exclama-t-elle.  
-Comment ça, partir , demanda Jarod.  
-Il n'y a personne dans le coin, ça serait le meilleur moment pour prendre la fuite, tu ne crois pas, lui répondit-elle en souriant.  
Jarod parut grandement étonné par ses propos: cela ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.  
-Alors, Jarod, tu m'fais confiance, ou tu moisis ici jusqu'à la fin de tes jours ?  
-Je te suis, répondit-il.  
Elle ordonna à M.Broots, à Angelo et à Sydney, accompagné de ses deux nouveaux "élèves" , de les rejoindre dans le hall d'entrée.  
Arrivés dans le hall, ils lui demandèrent les raisons de sa précipitation, mais elle se contenta de répondre:  
-Vous aviez tout juste, Syd. Cet endroit est pire que l'enfer! à présent, je n'ai plus aucun doute!  
Soudain, M.Lyle et M.Parker apparurent devant eux.  
-Où allez-vous , demanda M.Lyle en sortant son pistolet.  
Sans répondre, Mlle Parker consulta sa montre, puis s'écria:  
-Courez !  
Sydney, Angelo, M.Broots et Stanley réussirent à sortir du Centre. Ils entendirent, terrifiés, deux coups de feu à l'intérieur du bâtiment.  
-Non , s'écria Jarod.  
Samantha s'était effondrée sur le sol, sans vie. Il s'approcha d'elle et tenta de la ranimer. Mlle Parker, auprès de lui, était en larmes. Elle regardait son père.  
Celui-ci lâcha l'arme qu'il avait prise à M.Lyle. Il tomba sur le sol et éclata en sanglots.  
-Je ne voulais pas, non, je ne voulais pas...  
Jarod se tourna vers Mlle Parker et, tout en pleurant, il secoua la tête.  
M.Lyle arriva en courant, mais son père l'arrêta en chemin.  
-Laisse-les, lui ordonna-t-il, laisse-les partir.  
Mlle Parker s'accroupit, entoura Jarod de ses bras et appuya sa tête contre son cœur.  
-Il faut y aller, Jarod, j't'en prie.  
Ils se relevèrent tous les deux et, main dans la main, sortirent du bâtiment.  
Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient, Jarod demanda soudain à Mlle Parker:  
-Pourquoi autant de hâte ?  
-Bientôt, tout cela ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir !  
-Qu'entends-tu par-là Mlle Parker?  
-Le Centre va bientôt partir en fumée avec les bombes que j'ai placées un peu partout !  
-Quoi , s'exclama Jarod terrifié, tu ne trouves pas qu'il y a eu assez de morts et de souffrances comme ça ?  
-Peut-être, mais au moins, on aura enfin une vie normale.  
-Comment peux-tu aspirer à une vie normale après ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire: c'est tout de même ton père!  
- Non, il ne l'a plus été à partir du moment où il a vendu son âme au Centre. Regarde ce que cette entreprise a fait de chacun d'entre nous, où nous en sommes tous arrivés! Il est temps que toutes nos souffrances cessent!  
Puis elle ajouta tout bas :  
-J'avais tort, il faut que tu me pardonnes: c'est vrai, ton père a appuyé sur la gâchette, mais les véritables responsables du meurtre de ma mère sont là-dedans, lui dit-elle en désignant le grand édifice, et ils vont payer !  
-Alors tu vas les laisser mourir ?  
-Mouais !  
-Eh bien pas moi !  
Jarod partit en courant en direction du Centre. Sydney et Mlle Parker le virent pénétrer dans l'enceinte.  
Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent mais Jarod ne revenait pas. Soudain, une explosion retentit, les flammes envahirent les locaux et la fumée s'éleva dans le ciel de Blue Cove.  
-Non , hurla Mlle Parker.

**Delaware, Dover, Au cimetiere**  
" Et pour toujours, nous garderons l'image de cet homme bon... "  
Une jeune femme, habillée tout en noir, s'approcha de la pierre tombale où l'on lisait l'inscription: "A la mémoire de Jarod, disparu dans le grand incendie de Blue Cove, regretté par Mlle Parker et Sydney".  
La femme tenait par la main un petit garçon. Elle s'agenouilla et posa sur le sol une rose rouge. Elle sécha ses larmes à l'aide d'un mouchoir et se releva.  
-Est-ce que vous tenez le coup, Mlle Parker, demanda Sydney qui se trouvait derrière elle.  
Elle acquiesça et dit, la gorge serrée:  
-Je ne lui ai jamais avoué, Sydney, à quel point je tenais à lui !  
-Il n'est jamais trop tard !  
Le jeune homme qui avait prononcé ces paroles s'approcha d'elle, il avait la tête baissée et recouverte par une grande capuche.  
Il prit la main pendante de la jeune femme et l'observa.  
-Je vois que la Force est avec vous, jeune Jedi !  
Il releva la tête et quitta son déguisement. Mlle Parker et Sydney restèrent bouche bée.  
Jarod se tenait devant eux et leur souriait.  
-Comment est-ce possible, demanda Mlle Parker qu'il serrait dans ses bras.  
-Tout le monde a droit à une seconde chance! Et cette fois, tout est bien fini...J'ai réussi à sauver à temps ton père et M.Lyle, mais là où ils sont, je doute qu'ils nous posent encore quelque problème que ce soit !...  
-Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir prévenus plus tôt que tu étais toujours en vie , demanda Sydney.  
-J'avais quelqu'un à rencontrer, pour la première et la dernière fois, un homme autrefois sans visage !  
En disant cela, Jarod avait pris une expression mystérieuse, mais Sydney et Mlle Parker savaient tous deux très bien de qui il parlait.  
-Que va-t-il advenir de nous à présent ?  
-Nous avons toute la vie devant nous, Mlle Parker, il y a tellement de choses que nous avons loupées, il est temps de nous rattraper...C'est un nouveau départ pour nous tous, c'est une nouvelle vie qui commence, répondit Jarod, qui, pour la première fois, se sentait véritablement heureux.

**Pres de Los Angeles, dans un hopital psychiatrique**  
-Laissez-nous sortir, nous ne sommes pas fous !  
Personne ne semblait entendre les hurlements du jeune homme.  
-Laisse tomber, lui ordonna M.Parker qui tentait désespérément de se défaire de sa camisole de force, ils ne viendront pas, ajouta-t-il tristement.  
Il regardait une photo que les psychiatres avaient laissée par terre. Sur celle-ci, on voyait deux enfants: une fille et un garçon, Jarod et Mlle Parker.

**Delaware, Blue Cove, Le Centre**  
Les bâtiments semblaient déserts. Les murs étaient noirs et délabrés. Personne n'aurait pu croire qu'encore deux jours auparavant, ce lieu grouillait d'activité.  
Un silence oppressant y régnait à présent.  
Soudain, dans une pièce sombre, un ordinateur se remit en route et sur le moniteur apparut, lentement, le mot "Prodige".

_"Le destin n'est qu'une boucle infinie, il ne fait qu'avancer, pour nous mener toujours un peu plus près de notre propre fin... Il est impossible de lui échapper...Le destin est le reflet de notre existence, de nos joies et de nos pleurs...Le destin est une boucle sans fin...Le destin est le Cercle...  
Mais peut-être, un jour, un être exceptionnel pourra-t-il changer ce destin..." _

**FIN...**


End file.
